


Being a Girl is Great (Except when it Sucks)

by FiniteWonderland



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Girl problems, I should be writing an essay that is already late but its whatever, I would rather do anything but that help end of semester stuff SUCKS, Sam is not embarrassed about her body and thats OKAY, boys look away unless you want to learn, btw Onward makes me cry its such a good movie, if I have to suffer so do you, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23835886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiniteWonderland/pseuds/FiniteWonderland
Summary: Danny and Tucker are on a mission to figure out why Sam hadn't shown up to school on Friday and hadn't responded to any of their messages. They don't know if they should feel embarrassed or stupid. (Please read tags before continuing)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Being a Girl is Great (Except when it Sucks)

**Author's Note:**

> Periods suck, and if girls could pass them off to boys to make them understand, we so would. If you're squeamish, go back now, but I know reading fics like this helped when I was younger and in pain and uncomfortable (fyi, it gets better with age unless you have endometriosis or some other health problem). 
> 
> Also! With summer coming up, I've been considering writing a DP/Avengers crossover based partly on Love, Simon (With the obvious pairing being Danny/Peter because there's literally ONE fic out there with that pairing and it needs more love). Let me know what you think of the idea.

Danny and Tucker stood outside of Sam's house, conspiring with their heads together and once again calling Sam's phone, to no avail. 

No answer, again. 

She would never not show up to school and not send them some form of text. Smoke signals, something to let them know, and she expected the same from them. For her to do this was extremely unusual and out of character for her, and that could not be ignored.

"Something's up, Tuck. We can't just let this go," Danny says, indignant. 

"Yes, we can. If she's not answering, obviously she has a reason that she doesn't want us to know about."

"Or she's in trouble! What if she's hurt or something? What if a ghost got her? We wouldn't know until her parents reported her missing." 

"...Oh, no. You're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'd do the same for you." 

"Thanks man, I know I can always count on you." 

And this led them through Sam's front door with the use of intangibility when no one answered the door after ringing the doorbell three times. They stayed invisible in case they ran into her parents, but the house was oddly quiet. They felt like their own soft footfalls were too loud in the silence, and that every little molecule in the house was scrutinizing them just for breathing. 

First stop, Sam's room. 

Danny carefully, quietly, and slowly turned the door knob and pushed the door in slowly. Thankfully Sam's hinges weren't creaky. 

The boys were startled at what they found. 

Sam laid on her bed, face in her pillow. Her arms were wrapped around her middle, her knees tucked under her and her back in the air. She was sobbing. 

"Sam!" They both call, rushing forward. Never had they seen this stoic girl cry, and the sight of her actually doing it was disconcerning and terrifying. What had made her cry? Whatever it was, they were going to kill it for this. 

She jumps, sitting up on her knees, attempting to hide her tears, her face devoid of makeup and her hair disheveled. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" She snaps, giving them a glare, but her voice is wobbly, and the crease between her eyebrows disarms the usually threatening look. They're even less afraid of her in her over sized black tee shirt and gym shorts. 

"We were worried-"

"Worried! Shut up and get out," She says, laying on her side, her back facing them and her knees pulled to her chest. 

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny says sternly. "Who the fuck do I need to murder?" 

"My uterus, now _get. Out."_

Both boy's faces flush and they sputter. They're quiet for a moment. They knew her pain tolerance was high. She'd cut herself on accident deep enough to need stitches and never even batted an eye. They had literally never seen her cry. If she was crying, it had to be bad. 

"It hurts that bad?" Tucker asks timidly. Sam turns over to give them a glower before returning to her previous position. They could see her body trembling. 

Danny points to Sam's door, and they quietly step out of the room. 

"What're we gonna do?" Danny whispers. 

"We have to do something?" Danny hits him over the head. "Ow! Alright, we'll do something!" 

"Research." 

Both boys spend the better part of a half hour researching and going through various Reddit threads. This was going to be easier than they thought. Danny ran to the store down the street, and by then Tucker had everything else ready. 

Then they ambushed Sam. She was in the same position she'd been in when they found her, and they launch themselves onto her bed, startling her and causing her to bounce. "Damn you!" She bellows. "Why are you still here?!" 

"What? You think we'd leave you?" Tucker chides as he wraps a freshly out of the dryer blanket around her chilly shoulders. 

"Not in a million years," Danny goes on, handing her a pill bottle and bottle of water. 

And that's how they end up, the boys thigh to thigh with Sam draped across their laps, a hot water bottle pressed into her abdomen and her tearing into the various junk foods Danny knew she liked while they enjoyed her favorite horror movie. 

And if she nearly strangled them to death in a hug later, well that was between them, wasn't it.


End file.
